Mrs Darcy in London
by munyo
Summary: This story is going to be about how Lizzy finds her place in London as the famous Mrs. Darcy.


**Dear readers! This is yet another attempt from my side to write a Pride and Prejudice fanfiction. Again my first language is not English (it is not even my second) so please try to bear with me. Anyway, I was always curious how Elizabeth would manage her way into London society and how Mr. Darcy would react. I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1**

There was a huge crowd, bigger than usual, in Mrs. Florence great London home. With pride and proud the Mistress of the house looked around to take in the view. She watched as the fine ladies – married and unmarried alike – with their families, in their finest cloths talked with each other and enjoyed the evening. There were many of the gentlemen present in the ball room as well – it was quite unusual that they preferred to stay and did not retire to their rooms for their drinks, smokes and games. Unusual but not unexpected. Mrs. Florence smirked behind her fan. Everything happened just as she had thought and hoped it would. Her ball was going to be one that everyone was going to talk about!

"Mrs. Florence! How very good I could find you! There are so many people I was certain I won't be able to locate you!"

The sound of the voice, sweet and tinkling, made her turn around. There stood Miss Lincoln. Her beautiful golden hair was made in the latest style; her sparkling blue eyes were alive and curious as she hurried over to her.

"Miss Lincoln. I am happy you could attend the ball this time." Mrs. Florence said hinting quite obviously at the fact, the good lady declined to appear on the last ball she had organized. Not that it had been a surprise. Miss Lincoln only attended balls or any other social events whenever she thought she could benefit from them. As the last ball had been a quiet one, without too many guests and no eligible young gentleman attending, it had been obvious she would not attend either. Just as it was obvious she would be here tonight.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry; I had had such a terrible headache. Thank God I got over it fast." She said smiling sweetly.

"Quite quick recovery Miss Lincoln as I recall we had met but 2 days later at the Race." Mrs. Florence answered equally sweetly. Being in society was like playing a chess game, she had always thought. One had to carefully plan every step she took, every word she said - or not said for that matter - to get the reaction one sought to have.

"Yes, yes. Dear Mr. Brown was most heartbroken at the idea of going alone and even though I was still feeling unwell I couldn't bear to let him suffer alone. He so much adores those horse races."

"How unfortunate his wife could not leave there country home to accompany him to London. But you my dear was very kind to sacrifice your health to make sure our Mr. Brown was not completely abandoned." Mrs. Florence shot back delicately. Her tone and words were most polite and sweet but her eyes were full with double meaning.

"Indeed. I did not wish to interfere but as you have mentioned the Race… We have met there and I am aware how often your husband happens to enjoy such horse races. A friendly advice Mrs. Florence, try to lead his attention elsewhere. It is dangerous for wealth to spend too much time hoping for Lady Fortune to be at one's side." Miss Lincoln narrowed her eyes, her voice and face remaining that of a friendly concern.

"Thank you for your concern. As you can see we can well afford to try our luck with races. Our wealth is not suffering." Mrs. Florence friendly manner stayed unchanged but her eyes turned a shape darker with hidden furry.

"But of course!" Miss Lincoln changed tactic immediately. "Such a great ball, such an event! Your balls are always splendid dear!"

"Thank you."

They stood next to each other in silence for a few moments. Mrs. Florence could see the slight impatience in the other woman's stance. She would let her suffer. She knew what she wanted to know but she would never tell.

"Mama!" the voice of her daughter, Anne, made both women turn around. As the young woman stepped up next to them, she curtsied quickly to Miss Lincoln then looked excitedly at her mother.

"What is it my dear?" Mrs. Florence asked frowning.

"They are about to arrive!" Anne said babbling, her check turning pink.

Mrs. Florence shot a warning glance at her daughter, but her being so young and not long out in society could not as of yet interpret neither the warning nor could she see, how Miss Lincoln's eyes lit up with interest.

"I assume you are talking about your good friend Miss Georgiana Darcy? I have heard she is out in society this year. It is her first year out, just like yours? Such joy for you young ladies!" Miss Lincoln said sweetly clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yes. Yes though we are getting quite used to it Madam. This is not our first time in a London gathering. The excitement is not all about that!" Anne declared. "Mama," she started turning to the older woman. "I have just heard the greatest of news! She is coming tonight with her bother, Mr. Darcy and for the very first time Mrs. Darcy is going to come as well! Can you imagine, our ball will be the first, the new Mrs. Darcy will attend in London!"

Mrs. Florence let out a sigh at the glim in Miss Lincoln's eyes. Of course she had known it. This great many people came to this ball mainly because of the reason that it was highly suspected Mr. Darcy would attend and would take of course his new wife with him. It was a known fact her daughter, Anne and Georgiana were good friends. No doubt that Miss Darcy would attend the ball held by the family of her best friend. It was also known that Mr. Darcy and his wife were currently in London. Finally… The good people of London have been waiting for that for long. For months now Mr. Darcy had been married and still the family was staying in Pemberley. As was expected of course form newlyweds to spend some time alone. But for this long! When everyone was so excited to finally get acquainted with the mysterious Mrs. Darcy!

Some people said Mrs. Darcy had been seen in small gatherings lately in Pemberley but the Ton could not very well go to Pemberley to meet the new Mrs. Darcy so they had to wait until the family finally decided to come back to London. Now at least they did and Mrs. Florence, using the good timing and the connection between Anne and Georgiana invited them to the ball.

It was expected from Darcy to accept the invitation as Georgiana was not long out in society. Until now she had had attended some balls but as her bother had not been around it had always been her other guardian Colonel Fitzwilliam, accompanying her. Darcy adored his sister so it had been somewhat strange that he himself had been not there for Miss Darcy. On the other hand, he had been newly married… London society has not yet quite made up its mind of it was an acceptable excuse or not. Since, however, none really wanted to make an enemy out of Mr. Darcy or be on his bad side - it was not beneficial, neither financially nor regarding network and status in London – it was quite likely everyone was just going to sallow their pride and get over it. Actually, Mrs. Florence was sure if the newly married couple would attend the ball tonight, all of it would be forgotten.

These were all known facts and as the Ton had been curious about the new Mrs. Darcy for a very long time now, it was no wonder they all came tonight hoping and counting with the Darcys appearance.

"Mrs. Darcy is coming, indeed? What a surprise!" Miss Lincoln said, linking her arms through Anne's and lifting one delicate eyebrow. Mrs. Florence watched it more than irritated. The woman was 5 years Anne's senior and a shameful flirter and manipulator! Something her young Anne was too young and inexperienced to detect and handle.

"I would have never guessed!" Miss Lincoln added sweetly, her face showing surprise but her eyes lit up with calculation. "If I had known!"

"Then you would not have come?" Mrs. Florence asked irritated, quite surprising her daughter with her unusual impolite remark.

"I would have dressed up according the occasion of course!" Miss Lincoln lifted both her eyebrows, the pleasant smile still in place on her lips. "I thought it was going to be a quiet evening; I am shameful of my gown."

Said gown was quite shameful indeed, but for other reasons than Miss Lincoln wanted them to believe.

"Oh your gown is so pretty Miss Lincoln! I am sure it must be one of the most beautiful one tonight!" Anne, sweet, young Anne, added immediately with childlike honestly.

Mrs. Florence eyed said gown which was for sure new and after the latest design. A very daring dress indeed… Red satin revealing quite a hint of cleavage.

"You are sweet Anne! Of course you are not as excited to meet Mrs. Darcy I assume?" Miss Lincoln kept weaving a web of sweet lies and conspiracies.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anne asked surprised. Mrs. Florence cleared her throat trying to warn her daughter away from Miss Lincoln but in vein.

"Oh… I assumed you have already met her? You are such good friends with Miss Darcy…"

"Oh no-no! I have got just to know Georgiana about two months ago on our first ball together! I have never met Mr. or Mrs. Darcy." Anne answered.

"Oh, indeed? Well, if Georgiana would be too busy, I can introduce you to Mr. Darcy. I have known him since forever!" Miss Lincoln smiled beautifully.

"Of course we all know Mr. Darcy, he had come to the balls every now and then before his marriage." Mrs. Florence added narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but now he is coming with Mrs. Darcy, Mama!" Anne said her excitement very obvious.

"I, myself cannot wait to finally meet her!" Miss Lincoln said, guiding the young woman away.

"Such a shameful, hateful woman!" Someone said and she couldn't agree more, never the less, it was extremely rude to say such thing aloud!

Mrs. Florence turned around and found the grandmother of her husband standing a few steps behind her. Agatha was in her late 80s but in excellent health and with a mind of her own.

"Agatha, that is very rude to say." Mrs. Florence said. They had been long over the formalities between themselves as the older woman was usually more than irritated by the fine rules of society. She had had enough of it in her long life and she felt excused to do and say whatever she wanted which caused only headache for Mrs. Florence and the whole family. Usually, however, Agatha was manageable in public.

"She is but a whore." She said casually.

"Agatha!" This time Mrs. Florence's eyes widened in shock as she looked around in fear of someone hearing the rude remark. The woman was going to ruin them all one day!

"Oh do not worry so girl, none had heard and even if they did, everyone knows it is true."

Mrs. Florence felt it unnecessary to point out she was long over the age to be called a girl being in her late 30s. "Please, it is not tolerable to talk like that. Even if it is true. Miss Lincoln is our guest-"

"Your guest! Certainly not mine!"

"Still she is a guest of our home! Please do behave." Mrs. Florence tried to reason.

"Behave just like every nice but not real gentlewoman here? They are all here to see that famous Mrs. Darcy! What are they expecting to see I wonder? She will be another boring thing I assure you. I like young Darcy, I do, but I am sure he married just as these rich gentlemen always do. For money, status and breeding."

"Agatha, we do not know Mrs. Darcy at all. She is coming from the countryside as I heard and-"

"Blah. So she is an unknown peacock instead of a known one. It makes no difference. And this hussy, she is here because she still thinks she has a chance with Darcy. I hope I won't be disappointed in him. His family had always been an honest one. He would not stray I hope."

"Agatha!" Mrs. Florence started to be honestly worried about this ball for the first time. Agatha had obviously decided to be difficult tonight and she had no idea how to keep her from causing a scene. Why, oh why had she had to decide to attend the ball tonight? Why couldn't she keep to her rooms like she usually did?

"I will leave you now child, I see you are stressed. I will go now and save my great-granddaughter from that hussy."

About 15 more minutes passed before Mrs. Florence managed to gather her usual compassion again. Everything was all right at the moment, and all she had to do, like everyone else attending the ball, was waiting.

 **So this was it for the first Chapter! What do you think?**


End file.
